Hollywood
by EricaNicole13
Summary: Story of a girl who is forced to move to Hollywood with her family and ends up living next to her teenage idols
1. Chapter 1

Hollywood

Chapter 1

Being the youngest I feel that my way is the most important of any siblings. Taking that in you'd expect my opinion matters the greatest during my senior year. As it turns out, it wasn't even noticed. I will never forget the day I heard the news. I felt like a daytime emmy. Just a show people knew but had more to do than learn if Enrique was coming out of his coma.

I had EVERTHING planned out, from days on the beach to end of summer band camp. It was maximum time for my best friend, Farrin and I to hang out before she went of to California to Berkley. And the rest of the time not spent with her spent with my amazing boyfriend of 2 years, Blake.

Walking in the house I seen no one had picked up the mail, so I went to get it. In the pile of college letters, one letter, however, grabbed my attention. The corner said Hollywood Record. The middle was addressed to my brother Shelby and his band thethinline. They were on tour with Verona Records and due back any day from the tour. They had been selling out shows within minutes of tickets going on sale.

I opened the letter just being curious, and scanned what it had to say.

Dear thethinline:

We are sending a letter to inform you that we wish to be the newest producers of thethinline. We only have a few requirements of you. But we first need to know if you would like to join us. As soon as you come to a decision please call us at 626 725 7359. It would make us more than happy to have your band.

Sincerely,

Josh Miller

After actually reading it, I dropped everything I was carrying and ran into the house to call my brother. I couldn't have him wait. I mean seriously, Hollywood Records! I wondered if he knew that they were the same company that had produced my favorite band, Jonas Brothers back in 2007. And that before Hollywood Records had come to find them they had another record company, just like thethinline.

"Hello?"

"Shelby, where are you? You have to come home NOW! You wont believe what just happened?" I squeaked.

"Erica, what happened? Is everyone okay? More or less are YOU okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. And yes everyone is fine. It's just, you, and the band. You guys just got a letter. From none other than HOLLYWOOD RECORDS! Its says that they want you to join them. And produce your next album! I can't believe it! Can you? Shelby? You have to call them! Shelby? Are you listening? HELLO! Are you there?"

"You're being serious… they actually liked us?"

"Yes, here is the number call them, see what's going on. 626 725 7359. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll call them. And call you guys back. You the only one home?"

"Yeah, I have to work at 5 so call me soon. Okay? Love ya."

"Okay, love you too. Bye"

I hung up. I had no idea what I was going to do next, I had to calm down, and that was for sure. I wondered though. What were those requirements they talked about? Maybe little things like the way they acted on stage. A little calmer. Okay so I doubt that. But I still couldn't think of what it could be. I just let it pass and let Shelby tell me what was going on.

It was about 5:30 when he called back. I let it go to voicemail and I would check it on break. Maurice's wasn't that strict about having phones on break. So on my break I checked it.

"Hey Erica, calling you back to tell you what's going on. First I wish you could change your voicemail, I mean seriously you have the Jonas Brothers EVERYWHERE. And having them do you voicemail is crazy. But I'm not talking about that now. Okay, so they REALLY like our music and have had scouts watching performances and loved them. So they want us. The thing is, we have to move to Hollywood. They're paying for our house, and mom and dads house! Yeah, you have to move to Hollywood too! Isn't that great! I CAN'T BELIEVE ITS TRUE! We will be home about midnight."

Omigosh.

That was my first thought. That was my only thought.

What was I suppose to think. Like I said it was almost MY senior year. And they were going to TAKE that from me. They'd have to think of more than Hollywood to get me from leaving everything I loved and knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Shelby and the band got home all they could talk about was packing in fact everyone in my house was packing. Except me of course. I was determined. I wasn't moving. Until dad started coming in my room and moved things into boxes. All I did was lie on my bed. I knew he wouldn't move the bed with me on it. Unfortunately, he brought the movers in my room. They literally picked the bed and me up and moved me down the stairs into the truck. 

Finally I was forced to move. I guess I could have stayed; of course I would have had a box spring mattress lying on top of me. So instead I got up and went to my car. Ha. I knew they weren't going to pick up my car and move it into the moving van. Twice I was wrong. Sort of wrong at least, it wasn't the moving van. Mom and dad had a car tower. It carried ALL of our cars to Hollywood. 

After everything in our house was packed my family decided to have a party. I didn't understand why though. In fact I wasn't sure why we HAD to move with them. My family that is. I could live on my own, kinda. What was the point, could my 22-year-old brother and his wife not live with each other so far away from MY family? It was the party that told all. Turns out my mother promised Shelby that she would go to the ends of the earth for his band to succeed. You know I seriously thought my brother hated me. I mean sure he pick out a grand house (with a backyard that ends at the beach) for us to live in and got a smaller one for Brittany and him but still. Again, MY senior year. 

All of my friends came to visit. I had already gotten out of school so I could "pack". But they had one week left. One measly week, and if things were the way my reality should be I would be getting ready to go to New York with my best friend. But no, instead I will be unpacking…

Back to the party, it was one of those sappy going away parties that everyone cried in the end. And as everyone [other than my friends who were all staying at the house they hugged us, and wished us good luck on moving, and exchanged new emails and myspaces. It was a sad going away party. My friends were crying, my mom and dad's friends were happy that Shelby had done something grand with his life. Whitley I'm sure was opening another day care center where we moved so everyone was proud of her. But me, what had I done? I mean, sang the national anthem at an NBA game, started a foundation for diabetes[would have been valedictorian at graduation [not now, all by the age of 17, but was it a success like Shelby and Whitley? No, of course not. I wasn't taken seriously cause I watched Disney, and loved the Jonas Brothers. 

After everyone had gone and it was just my friends and I up in my room we all sat around on my empty floor and talked about all the good times we had. I couldn't help but zone out and look at each of their faces, how they were feeling. I started with Andi and went around the room.

Andi, goodness, she was a wreak. She had no idea what to do. We had been friends for so long. We shared so many secrets. I didn't know where I was going to go to tell my newest secrets when I moved. 

Daniel, he was trying to contain himself. I loved that about him. Always tried to act strong for such a sax player. 

Jolyn and I had been through everything. The fights and drama of high school but I think those days when we were kids and roller skating in her house is what kept us together.

Farrin, she wasn't as bad as the rest of them considering the fact we were going to see each other a lot with her going to Berkley and all. 

But Blake, he was extremely depressed, I mean sure I was in band and he was into football, but still it was those band camp day that ran into football camp that we made things the way they were today. I mean that day we met and all. It just wouldn't be the same. We were going to try and make a [very long distance relationship work.

I promised that they all could come and stay with me over summer break. Of course Farrin was staying there all summer but the rest had to go back because they all had camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had just woken up. Still not use to living in a grand Victorian house my schedule for waking up and going to sleep was corrupted. But when I got up my schedule hadn't changed a bit. Get up, throw on some running/yoga clothes, go into the kitchen and make some of the world's best coffee, then go to the workout room for 30 minutes of relaxation. This morning was different though. It was day 5 in the house and when I woke I found my entire family gone. I did the usual but found a note on the refrigerator. 

Erica,

Your dad and I have gone to see Shelby and Brittany's new house. Whitley and Lucas have gone shopping in town. See you later. And make sure your chores are done. And please sweetie unpack. We AREN'T moving back to Kentucky.

Love, Mom

I proceeded to the coffee pot then to do my chores. I thought I'd get them out of the way before I did yoga. But I was NOT unpacking. No way. I was moving back. No one could stop me. I turned up our stereo system as loud as it could go. This house was like sound proof. Plus I didn't think I had neighbors. Or they never left or never came home. So I thought I could play the Jonas Brothers 2nd album without anyone getting upset. My chores were pretty easy considering washing the dishes meant throwing away last night's Chinese food since we hadn't unpacked the kitchen silverware. And dancing and acting a fool made me feel so much better. Like I still lived in Kentucky. I was "cleaning" in a sports bra and sweats for about 20 minutes when the doorbell rang. I just assumed that it was Whitley and Lucas back from shopping and had to many bags to carry as well as Luke and wanted me to open the door. Boy, was I wrong…

I opened the door to find Paul, Denise, Frankie, Kevin, and Joe Jonas standing in my doorway. Holy Jonas. I was so shocked that I slammed the door right in their faces. When I realized what I had done, immediately, I jumped to open the door. They were kind of shocked too. I was like "Hold on" and grabbed a jacket off the coat hanger by the door and ran to turn off the music. I opened the door back and said "Okay. Now. H-H-Hi. I'm Er-Erica."

Denise and Papa J responded "Ummm. Well we just wanted to welcome you into the neighborhood."

Just then, Joe barged in, followed by Kevin, and followed by Frankie. And Joe was like "Wow. I'm really glad you moved in here. This house is amazing. I've always wanted to come in here. And now I can all the time."

"Yeah its great. But what if she doesn't want you here?" Kevin replied.

Frankie nodded his agreement. 

"Boys do you have no manners?" Denise said.

"Oh, it's okay. I don't mind. And Joe you guys are truly welcome here anytime." I replied.

"What's that smell? What is that? I know there isn't a Starbucks anywhere within a ½ mile radius," Kevin exclaimed. 

I had completely forgotten about the coffee I was making. 

"I'm making coffee in the kitchen."

"It smells just like Starbucks."

"You can have some if you'd like." And led them all into the kitchen.

"Thank you so much," Kevin said when we got into the kitchen, "Where are the cups?"

"I'll get them. Would anyone else like some?"

They all nodded.

I then fixed them all a cup of coffee except Frankie. For him, I got some punch out of the refrigerator. We were sitting at the island having a somewhat civilized conversation, when the phone rang. I got up to get the phone but couldn't find it in time. So the answering machine got it. It was Farrin, or so I thought.

"Hey Erica, its Farrin, I was just calling to say hi, and um well we miss you. We are here, last day of school, and you're not with us. Its not like we planned huh? Well. voice changed Give me the phone you're going to make this call depressing. Erica, its Jolyn. You know the cool non-emo girl who is your friend. Well we ARE calling to say we miss you tons. But also, saying we are uber excited to see you. I mean what a whole three days? I mus…voice changed hello Erica, its Andi, so glad to talk to you… well you answer machine is good enough. But we do miss you. Band just isn't the same. And school is somewhat sad. I mean everyone is depressed that you're gone. I mean what's senior band camp gonna be like without a The Crip / harry potter freak / Jonas Brothers lover / and coolest colorguard member ever its so depr--…voice changed Erica, its me! DanDan. I miss you SO much. I no longer have a sax's lover. I mean sure Farrin is trying to take the job…Farrin NO I am NOT! …Daniel but still. Well I think Blake wants to speak with you. voice changed Hey Erica, it's me. I guess you already knew that. Well I miss you tons. Glad I'm going to see you. Three days seems like eternity. But still. It'll come. I love you. But the band wanted to say hi. ERICA WE LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU! Farrin Well I guess I'll talk to you later. Big news though. I think we can go to a JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT while were AT YOUR HOUSE! Yay. Blake talking to Farrin Shut up. No one cares about them. They probably wont even remember you. You've met them what twice. I'm sure you're on a first name basis with them. Well bye Erica, call me tonight. Love you."

I was in complete humiliation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The pain was soon over. Denise and Papa J took Frankie back home, and Kevin went to get something to eat, Joe unfortunately didn't leave, so I let him roam the house while I got decently dressed. Since I was still in sweats and a jacket, and it was almost 85 degrees. 

What do you wear when your idol as a teen was in your house? Something cute? Casual? Not too much? I had no idea. I was so confused. And worse ALL my clothes were in my room, in a box, somewhere. 

Finally! My favorite dinosaur t-shirt and demolished jeans, of course, first thing to pack, last thing to unpack. And yes, I did something mom said, I unpacked. If throwing your clothes all over your room out of boxes meant unpacking. Haha.

Though I felt my life couldn't get much worse I soon found out that it could. Joe unfortunately seen my lovely Siberian husky outside on the back porch and went to the back to see her. He didn't know that she was crazy over strangers. As soon as he opened the door she ran around him about 5 times then jumped on him. Which by that time I had gotten outside and she quickly jumped off him knowing that she had done wrong. 

I had to help him up and get the mud and dirt off of him. It was in that moment of brushing dirt off his shoulders that I starting having feelings. The same type of feelings I had when Blake and I first start dating.

OMIGOSH!

What was I thinking? That was it; leaving Kentucky had permanently made me lose my mind. 

"So what are you do--?" 

Instead of letting him finish the sentence I had heard often since dating a football player, I walking back in the house. Joe of course followed. I couldn't just tell him to leave me alone now could I? Seriously. What do I say? "Joe Jonas I'm sorry but I'm blowing you off because I have a boyfriend 2000 miles away." 

Yeah cause that seems sane. NOT! 

Unpacking seemed like so irrational this morning but it seems so sane to what's happening now. To my room I went. Joe followed. Sadly. 

"So Joe, if you guys live next door, that means Miley lives close?"

"Actually right across the street. Between our houses."

"Oh" I thought to say "Oh geez" is what came out.

"Opps. Its not that I don't like her; its well, she just doesn't seem like a person I could be friends with I guess I could say."

"Its fine. She is cool but yes, she does have that vibe."

"New subject"

We had reached the top of the stairs and took a left and down the hall to my room. I really like our house. It was so old. My room was hidden but when you found it, it was the prettiest of the house (another thing they bribed me with.) It was a wide space, hardwood floors. I would love to dance around, with a floor to ceiling book shelf on one side, with one of those old rolling stairs to look through them, on the other side of the room was a HUGE entertainment center that I could write, reading, do homework, or anything really. Then there were two small steps then a platform; I had my bed set up in the corner. I hadn't looked out the bayside window and the end of my bed yet but I did know that it had a balcony. And unfortunately it had a balcony that wasn't facing the ocean; it was facing nowhere else but to the Jonas' house. 

Yippee for me.

"Yo, Kevin and I tried breaking in this house about a month ago, and this was the window we tried getting through. Nick wouldn't let us go through his room though. You know he has a balcony out there too? Maybe we could sneak out sometime and watch the sunrise."

"First, where is Nick? Second, would it be called sneaking out to the balcony with me if Nick knew you were out here? And third, why would you want to "sneak" out with me and watch the sunrise?" 

"Nick is over at a friends. Maybe it could be a day Nick wasn't home. Like tonight? And –"

"Whoa there buckie, um, me coming out there tonight with you? I don't know. I mean I have…" I couldn't tell him, I just couldn't. He liked me. And I was going to hurt him.

"I got it. You have a boyfriend."

"No," _WHAT WAS I SAYING!! ERICA REMEMBER BLAKE, BLAKE, BLAKE!! "_I was going to say I have plans tonight." _I just lied. Note to mother: ground me when you get home!! _

"Oh, well, maybe some other time. Come on out here. I want to show you something."

What could he possibly show me at 4 in the afternoon on a balcony?

We walked out of the window onto the balcony and he made me close my eyes. I felt like an eight year old at Christmas. 

You know that feeling when a guy you used to like a lot is right behind you covering your eyes and wanting to show you something in your own house? I thought not. Well imagine all emotions running around in your brain going "MAYDAY, MAYDAY! ERICA HAS LOST HER MIND! SHE IS FALLING IN LOVE!" okay, so that is that feeling. 

Just then I heard a honk below, just to look down and see Mom, Dad, Whitley, Lucas, Shelby, Brittany, Corey, Landon, and Drew all standing in the driveway. 

Again, completely embarrassed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, sweetie, why are you up there?" Drew said this of course.

Sure, I knew we joke around like that all the time back home, but in front of Joe Jonas. Wait what was I thinking. I was dating Blake, not Joe, not Drew. Blake. 

"Umm, hey Drew, can you guys give us a second, we will be down there?"

I leaped back into my room Joe following before I got out of my door Joe grabbed me, then looked into my eyes. I got that stupid "MAYDAY" feeling again. I really needed to call Blake; it would have made things a lot easier for me to deal with Joe Jonas trying to make a move on me.

"Come and meet the rest of my family. After all you have only met me, and Nickei." I said.

"Who is Nickei?"

"My dog, attacked you earlier. She probably wont do it again."

We walked on down the stairs and met them in the living room. Everyone was sitting on the couches and recliners the only place left to sit was none other than, the love seat. _Note to self: I am officially changing the name love seat. _

"Erica, see you cleaned-ish today." Mom stated. "And who is this?"

"Mom, you have to be joking. Do you not remember Erica's old room? Its Joe Jonas, she has had a crush on him since 2005." Shelby said so lovingly that I wanted to jump across the room and strangle him.

"Oh, so did Erica kidnap you?" my dad said.

"Oh, no. My mom and dad had Kevin, Frankie and I come over and meet our new neighbors, but Erica was the only one home."

"I thought the other one was named Nick? Not Frankie." Brittany and Whitley said together.

"Oh, Nick is in the band, Frankie is our youngest brother, Nick was at a friends house so he didn't come."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a knock at the door. Joe and I both got up. He acted like he lived in the house. I went to the foyer and opened the door to find Billy Ray Cyrus and Miley standing at the front door with homemade cookies.

"Hey Joe, see you have met the neighbors." Billy-Ray said.

"Yeah, this is Erica." 

"Yeah, I'm Erica, come on in, you can meet the family and the band." I lead them into the living room and heard not my mom but my dad scream a little. This was my dad's teen idol I remembered.

"Hey guys this is Billy-Ray Cyrus and Miley."

"Billy-Ray, Miley." I said pointing out everyone. "This is my dad, Greg, my mom, Myra, my sister, Whitley, my nephew, Lucas, my brother, Shelby, my sister-in-law, Brittany, and the other three are in a band with Shelby. This is Landon, the drummer, Drew, the bass, and Corey, the lead singer. Shelby is guitar and keyboard."

"Hi guys." Miley said. 

"Erica, go make everyone some lemonade." Mom asked.

"Miles go with her. Im sure she could use a hand."

"Okay."

I wasn't that I hated Miley. I just never had truly gone crazy over her. I liked the show. And the movie. And the concerts were cool. But I hadn't been a crazed fan.

"So, its Erica, right?"

"Yeah, and your Miley." I joked.

"Haha, well I'm glad I finally have someone else to hang out with other than the same people. And your not on every magazine cover, I didn't mean it to sound mean. But I meant to say we can hang out and it's less of a chance the paparazzi will find us."

"I understand. I hope thethinline doesn't have crazy paparazzi coming to our house. He doesn't live with us. So I really hope they wont come."

"Sweetie you're done for already. Im surprised they haven't come already. Just living in this neighborhood means you'll have them at your door day and night. Just wait 'til their cd releases or there first real concert."

"You are kidding. And I thought I was going to have a normal senior year."

"Hey ladies just thought you could use a hand." It was Drew.

"Hello sweetie. You can go we are having girl time." I love messing with him. It was so natural to goof off with him. He was like a brother.

Drew left with everyone's drink. Miley and I sat in the kitchen and talked.

"So you're dating someone in the band?"

"Oh, no. Drew is just like a great guy friend. We talk like that all the time. Blake, my boyfriend, is about 2000 miles away."

"Oh, you're from Kentucky right? I thought that's what Denise had said earlier when she came over to see mom." 

"I blew meeting her today. I hope she liked me."

"Oh, she did. She said you were very funny. And had a great personality. She said the boys were head over heels for you. Especially Joe, she said he stayed over here with you. But I had no idea that he had stay this long. He must really like you."

"Well that's great news. The only time I wish he didn't like me he meets me and likes me. Grand just grand."

"I'm sure things will be fine. Between you two."

"Oh, but to make things worse, Blake is coming in, in two days."

"Oh my. Well Joe knows about him right?"

"Yeah,"

"Girls, come back in here please." It was Joe this time.

Miley and I hopped off the counter and walked back toward the living room. Miley walked on and left Joe and I alone. People seemed to be doing that a lot today. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up to someone shaking the living not so daylights outta me. I opened my eyes to see Joe. Joe Jonas had broken into my room. Grand-tastic.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter were going to be late. Wake up."

"Do you hear me talking? I am awake. Also what could I possibly be late for at this hour?" 

Joe was on my bed pulling the comforter off of me, and jerking me out of the bed. _Erica, are you an idiot? I thought you wore something cute to sleep. Shame on you, I mean shame on me. Of course, being myself, I wore my boxer shorts and flannel shirt to sleep in. _Joe did finally manage to get me out of the bed, but he was NOT dragging me anywhere without my blanket. Therefore, hand-in-hand he pulled me out onto the balcony. 

"Again, what are we doing?"

"I told you."

"Sweetheart, no, you didn't."

"You're lightening up to me. But, we are watching the sunrise."

"No, everyone is sweetheart or sweetie. So don't feel loved. Also. Didn't I say no?"

"Yes, you did say no, but I took it as a yes. Cause I wont take no for an answer."

"Well, how long do we have before it rises?" I asked sitting down. 

"Wait don't sit down. And about 5 minutes." He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up.

"Joe, why can't I sit?"

By that time Joe had taken my blanket off me. I was getting very mad cause it was cold. He put it around his shoulders and then put his arms around me keeping me warm. _MAYDAY! MAYDAY! _

"Now we can sit."

I looked up at him smile then smirked and said "I think you are hitting on me." He responded with "Is it working?" I just laughed and sat down. His shoulder was very comfy and I started to fall asleep.

He woke me up as soon as the sun was coming up. It was amazing. The way the water and the sun collided. Like water and fire had finally been at peace. I was actually happy that he had got me. It was beautiful. I guess he could see the expression in my face. Because after looking down at me he just looked back at the sun and continued a smile. 

"By the way," he broke the silence, "its now 5:30."

After the sun was completely out of the ocean I went back to sleep on his shoulder. Like I said he was very comfortable. And I was so tired that I doubt I would have made it back to my room.

I woke up facing the window and wall. That was unusual. I reached behind me without looking over my shoulder and I hit someone. I started to poke them and turned to see Joe, lying there. So I poked him harder. I looked at my sheets and they were covered in red, Red as in blood. I freaked out, thinking as every teenage girl would. Good news. I started my period when I met Joe. But as we started to get up I noticed it was his forearm. He had hurt himself. 

Omigosh. It was a deep cut.

"Joe, are you okay?" I said gently grapping his arm. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a little cut."

"Joseph. Come on." 

I led him into the bathroom and had him sit up on the sink's counter. Looking through my vanity mirror for gauze and an ace wrap. Finally got some. I started placing the gauze over the cleaned cut. Then taped it. I knew he would hate me when he had to take it off. Then I worked an ace around it to make it look less… gross. I wanted to act a little goofy so I pulled out my spider-man and Jonas Brothers band-aids.

"Which one do you want?"

"Hmm, I think I want both."

So I put both on the bandage. I used the biggest Jonas band-aid and a regular Spider-man one. We were laughing so much that I wasn't paying attention that I was staring into those deep brown eyes, I was kind of thinking about how they twinkled in the light in my bathroom. That's when I realized him leaning towards me. OhJonas! His lips were almost touching mine… 


	8. Chapter 7 II

Chapter 7part 2

Chapter 7part 2

His lips were almost touching mine I leaned back so that I wouldn't kiss him, but I lucky fell into the shower. I know, I know. Laugh. 

"Erica, you have lovely balance." Joe said hopping off the counter reaching a hand out to me.

"You know, you never told me, how did you get that cut? Are you emo cause I have a boyfriend?"

"Man, Erica, you found out? Oh, I just HAD to tell someone!" Joe said sarcastically. "But what actually happened was, we were watching the sunrise and talking to each other and you fell asleep. So I carried you back into your room. And on the way in I felt some nick my arm but I didn't notice the pain 'til I was lying you down. Also sorry for the blood on you bed. Okay, that sounds gross."

"Aww. You carried me into my bed."

"Not very graceful I suppose. I need to work on that."

By that time we were walking out of the bathroom, out of my room and down the hallway, both knowing where each other was headed, the kitchen. I started making coffee and looked at the clock. It was 6:23. Grand. I haven't been alone for almost an hour. Joe oddly enough went and got pans and plates out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like? I'm making breakfast."

"You can cook? Well. Alright."

I set up the table. Just for two. And Joe cooked. I kinda felt weird about it. He wouldn't let me come in there except for coffee. Then he brought the food to the table. I looked down at it, and everything was burned. I wasn't going to laugh at him. So I started walking to the front door and grabbed my keys and a coat.

"Where are you going?"

"Me, well Joe, I need un-burned food. Come on. I'll buy."

"Fine with me. I have no money."

We walked out and got in my car. It wasn't that great. But I loved it. Convertible. Green. Pretty green. Leather interior. I loved it. We rode along for a little bit then Joe started acting weird. And all of the sudden he threw his head down. I looked over to see a group of girls looking in the car in amazement.

"GO!" Joe hushed.

I started driving off. They were still looking. Then they started walking down our road. My guess was that they were trying to find the Jonas' house. Good luck. It isn't anything out of the ordinary. After they passed he sat up.

"Geez. 7 in the morning and they are looking for me."

"I think you mean the term 'us'. As in your band."

"I know. Turn off here. There is a quiet breakfast shack on the beach."

I pulled off the main road to this dusty road. It was actually kinda scary. But we made it to this beautiful shack just off the beach.

No one was there.

You know I really have to stop playing the 'I wont go.' 'They can't make me.' 'No one was there game.' Cause again. I was wrong. There sat, Corbin Bleu, Zac Efron, Teddy Geiger, and Lucas Grebeel.

"Hey Joe, why are you up so… who is this beautiful thing?" That was Corbin; he said this while getting up from the bar. 

"Oh, uh, guys, this is our newest neighbor, Erica Gribbins."

"Hi guys."

"Well hello Erica. Im Zac."

"Hey, I'm Teddy." Teddy didn't seem all happy to meet me but he was doing something else I could tell. 

There was no waiter. Nothing. I started looking around and it looked like the guys had made this place to hide away and a place to eat.

"Um, Joe. Who waits on us?"

"I do of course." Corbin said popping his head out from the kitchen. 

"You don't burn things like Joe right?"

"Of course not. Im a great cook!"

"Okay."

In about 10 minutes Corbin and Zac walked out with all of our breakfast. Teddy got a piece of toast and walked out the door. Lucas sat next to me and on the other side of me was Joe. 

"So, you and Joe?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, no. No. We are friends. Just Friends."

"So, you don't have a boyfriend?" Corbin said.

"Yes, I do. He lives in Kentucky. Where I live. He is coming in tomorrow." 

"I can get them broken up in a week." Zac whispered to Corbin. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joe decided to drive home. We walked into my house about 9:30 to find Denise and my mom making plans about tonight. As we walked through the door they gave us a look then went back to talking.

"Erica," my mom called as I tried walking up the stairs. "The Jonas' are coming over for supper. I need you to help and start while I go to the store and get some more things. And I didn't think one week in the house I'd have to say this, but clean your room!"

"Okay, mom. Just make me a list of what needs to be done, I'll go and clean my room now."

"I'll come and help." 

"No Joe, you can go back home if you want."

"Joe! What did you do you your ARM?" Denise shrieked.

"Oh, mom it's just a cut, Erica fixed it, I'll be fine."

I walked up to my room and started to go and change my clothes when I noticed Joe, standing there, waiting for me to say something. It was an awkward silence and I didn't quite like it. Thus, I broke it.

"Joe, you need to go home. I'll be ready in about five minutes. You can come back then. Okay, but seriously kid, go take a shower, and change your clothes."

"Okay, but we are going to clean together."

"Deal."

I watched him walked out my balcony window and disappear into Nick's room. I wondered, _would Nick show up tonight? I mean he hadn't met the family yet. I wonder why he wasn't around._

It was early, I wasn't thinking clearly, that's way I had so many guys on my brain. None of which happen to be Blake. Unfortunately. I grabbed my Hollister jeans and a tank with the Police written on the front and went to my bathroom to attempt to fix my hair and throw on some make-up.

The up side to having curly hair, no one knows that you haven't washed. So I just let it down and let the natural curls flow. Make-up, well I didn't need much. I put some powder on and walked out the door to see Joe sitting on my bed.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

"Yeah, lets go."

We started walking down the stairs when Joe grabbed my arm with his hurt arm. I stopped to see why he was doing that but he just walked down to the step I was on, grabbed my hand and went back to walking. 

"Go get the list of everything mom wants us to do." I said to him. 

He came back with a list about the size of Los Angles. This is what it said:

Erica:

Kitchen- counter, island, dishes, unload the rest of the dishes, sweep and mop

Living Room- couches, tables, dust, and vacuum.

Foyer- pick up your shoes.

Den- computer desk, entertainment center, floor

Bedroom- just clean it.

Then we started to clean.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Jonas' arrived at my house around 6:30 ish. It was a little awkward. Once again, Nick wasn't there. I really was starting to worry about him. After the Jonas' were Landon and Drew. I never understood why they came to these "family" events. After them, Shelby and Brittany and Corey arrived. So the entire families, minus a person and add a few unwanted ones.

Chapter 9

Dinner was going normal. And I was very worried. I mean the term "normal" and my family does not mix. Thus, I worried. We were just finishing the salad and bring out the penne when things started to get weird. I went to the kitchen to get everyone refills on their drinks. Drew came to help me. Then Joe. I mean seriously I am pretty sure a gallon pitcher of tea doesn't take three people to carry. But hey, I let Drew take it since he was the first in there, and when he left I figured I could sneak some coffee. 

Mom for some odd reason had banned me from it or something crazy. She said some crazy thing like "It'll stunt your growth." And I of course said "Mom, I am 5'9, its anything that will stop me from growing is a GOOD thing." Then she grounded me. So I had been sneaking it. 

I thought Joe left with Drew, but he didn't. Of course he didn't. That would make something in the past week sane. So I went on and tried ignoring him. Trying to think of things Blake and I could do while he was here. I mean I hadn't really been out of the house since I got here. I was very stubborn. But I did figure out that I could sneak some of my luggage back with all of my friends, so it would be very easy for me to move back. Just tell mom that I was going to visit my friends. And never return. I mean I could live with Blake. We were planning on living together when we got out of high school.

"Hey, why so quiet?"

"Oh, hey Joe. I forgot you were here." Lies. That's all I do now. 

"No you didn't. Your thinking aren't you."

"Wow Joe, you are getting very clever."

I walked back into the dining room. Sat back down. Joe followed. Then the phone started to ring. I tried to make a mad dash to get it, since I knew it was Farrin or Blake, but mom forced me to sit back down. I mean Farrin or any of my friends didn't know that I was living next door to the Jonas' nor did they know we were having a family meal together. One sentence my teen years would have never believed I had said. 

"Erica Nicole Gribbins. What is your problem? Are you mental? I mean seriously, how could you not tell me! AHHH. Darn you. OH CRAP! Farrin found out I mean Blake gave you a promise ring… And you don't tell you best friend! I shouldn't even come out there. Nope, if I wasn't at the airport right now. I would so turn around and sit home. I mean that promise ring is a big deal. Almost engaged! Well I love you darling. Goodbye."

Unfortunately everyone at the table heard the message and turned to see me. I was of course in shock. Considering the fact that Blake hadn't given me a promise ring. I had no idea about this. Wait a SECOND! Blake is giving me a promise ring. Omigosh. Wow. Ah. Wow. Omigosh, omijonas, omylanta. Ah. This is a big deal. I have to play it off. 

"He didn't give me a promise ring. I don't know what she is talking about."

The phone rang again. Once again, mom wouldn't let me answer it. 

"Erica, forget that message. It never was said. Okay. But p.s. he is giving you a promise ring when we get there. Blake Farrin give me your phone you aren't allowed on it. Erica, sweetie, I'm really sorry, she ruined that. But I love you, see you when we land."

Wow. 

Okay, so sanity left when we left Kentucky. Everyone went back to eating. Acting like nothing just happened. Then this really loud noise and thumping started. We all were looking around when Brittany and Shelby's eyes got huge. We all looked toward my dad to see Nickei and Callena Shelby's chow puppy jumping over my dad and on the table. They were completely muddy and ran straight toward me. Then they both jumped on me, pushing mine and Joe's chairs over. Then licked our faces. Covering both he and I in mud and penne. Ugh.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nickei, GO!"

She was out the door as quick as she had entered. Callena followed knowing that they were done for.

"Erica, I thought you said that she would never do that again."

"You mean Nickei has attacked him before?" my mom was in the conversation now. Everyone was actually.

"Yes, she had. But I fixed it," I said to my mother. "I figured she wouldn't since she had once." That was directed toward Joe's question.

I got up and sat my chair up and then helped Joe up cause he wasn't getting up.

"So does Chinese food sound good?" Drew, of course would break the silence.

"Only if you buy, you offered." Dad replied.

My family was driving me to the point of insanity. And the stress of having you boyfriend or fiancé well I hadn't said yes yet. _Wait, Erica. You are going to say yes. Aren't you? I mean you and Blake are like meant to be together. I need fresh air. _And to that I walked out the door.

I had just gotten to the tree swing in the front yard and sat down when Joe walked out my front door. Great. Just what I need. More confusion. He walked up behind me and started pushing me. But after a minute got bored and sat down next to me.

"You looked a little stressed. Anything I can do?"

"Make it a month ago so I wouldn't give Shelby that letter."

"I know this is hard on you but seriously I know you would put anyone in front of yourself, so why are you acting this way? Selfish?"

"Joe, seriously, you act like you know what going on? You think I have the perfect successful life and --…"

"Erica, listen to yourself. Your not successful, I have seen your room. You are probably more successful than I am. I mean I see the trophies, the awards, the letters, the fan mail, the art, the poems, the stories, I have seen all of your work. You have fans over a radio show. You are a true artist. I looked through your things when you went to take a shower. And read some of your work, '…and all those pieces of our undying love…'"

"Will bring our love together again." We said in unison.

I couldn't help myself; no one ever took the time even listen to my work. And yet, Joe had managed to memorize a part of it. He leaned in once again, but I could resist this time. As our lips touched I felt like I was in love again. That someone actually cared. He pulled back.

"I'm sorry Erica, I shouldn't have done that. You have a boyfriend. I'll just keep that in mind."

And with that he got up and walked to his house to change. I decided I might as well go change. I got into my room and changed. As I took off my completely mudded Beatles tee I decided to just put on pajamas.

Mom came to my room 10 minutes later with a knock on my door. I was lying in bed, thinking, and notebook beside me.

"Erica, let's go. Everyone is ready to leave. Come on. Are you okay?"

"Mom, I'm not going."

"Yes you are. Erica, I don't know what your deal is but you are acting strange-er than you usually do."

"I don't want to go because if I want to sleep so I can see my lovely fiancé or whatever Blake is to me now tomorrow. I just want to be alone. And I know for the next month that is the least I will get."

"Okay, I'll let you stay. But I don't want what is happening between you and Joe to be a repeat. Understand?"

"Got it. Close the door on your way out."

I woke up at 5:30 figuring I could walk downstairs and get some coffee then find some clothes. I grabbed my cell and headed down. I needed to bring it down so I could remind mom to switch plans so I could talk and text on it again.

There was a note on the fridge; I grabbed it as I started making coffee.

Erica, Your dad and I are with your brother and the band. They are with their manager on a yacht. Whitley and Lucas are with Brittany. So if your car won't fit everyone and everything in your car you need to find someone else to go with you. –Mom

Great. I wish she would stop doing that. She always leaves me without a car when I need it the most. Who could I ask? I had no choice. Joe and Kevin. Well I needed to talk to them now. Though it was 5:30. Nick's room. Joe had broken in my room so why couldn't I break into Nick's? I mean Joe had said that he was staying in there until Nick got home. And who knew when that would be.

I walked up to my room and out to the balcony. Hopefully it wouldn't be that difficult to break in. it was kind of scary hopping over from my balcony to his. I went over to the door and slid my license down the middle and it opened.

I wanted to scare Joe. Like he had done in the past. Of course I was kind of flirting. But I didn't care anymore. I had decided in my sleep that I was letting my emotions run free.

I slid over to the bed and jumped. I was in the middle of the king size bed and Joe was on the far right.

"Ugh."

Then I noticed, his hair wasn't Joe's. It was Nicks. Great. Nick doesn't know me. I have just broke into his room. And now jumped on him.

"Who are you?" Nick said anxiously sitting up.

"Wow, umm, I'm, umm, I'm Erica. Your neighbor, I thought you were Joe. Your suppose to be Joe. Where is Joe?" I couldn't help but ramble. I mean I was in Nick Jonas' bed, and from what I could see he had either boxers or pajama pants on, but definitely not a shirt.

"Is that how you great people in Kentucky. Come to their house at 5:30 and jump on them after breaking into their house?"

"No, see Joe told me he would be sleeping in here until you got home. And you weren't home when I went to bed. So I figured you weren't here."

"I got home at 8 last night. I came to your house and hung out with our families until 10."

"Oh, well could you point me in the direction of Joe?"

"Yeah, but could you look away for like 10 seconds. I need to get some pants on. I'm sure you don't want to see me in my boxers."

"Nick, seriously I'm not bothered with boxers. I have a brother. And his friends walked around in their boxer since I was like 8. I'm okay with it."

At that Nick got up and walked me out to the hallway, down the hall and on the left Joe's room. _That was it. We didn't even get to talk. Man. Oh well. Boyfriend Erica? Or did you forget again? _

"There you go. Have fun."

"Nick, wait for me. Please. It'll only be a second."

"Alright."

I walked into Joe's room feeling a little relieved that I hadn't like tried to make out with Nick. He was after all the one I had the crush on. Then I jumped on Joe. And certain it was Joe. I could see his face in the moonlight.

"Joseph," I whispered, "Joe, I need you to help me."

"Erica, why are you in my room on my bed?"

"I never ask that when you break in. Which is like every other night."

"True. What do you need?"

"Can you give me a ride to the airport? And I still have to ask Kevin. But please? We have to get my friends."

"Now? No."

"Its almost 6 a.m. they wont be here til 1. Please?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"I said yes. Now let me sleep."

I walked out of his room and looked for Nick. He wasn't anywhere. Geez. And now someone was coming from a room just down the hall. Ugh. I was dead. The Jonas' were going to hate me. And I hadn't really even known them. But in the time I had I had met them first wearing a sports bra and blasting their sons music and now I was pretty much breaking in.

Nick. It was Nick.

"Nick Jonas," I yelled in a whisper. "You scared me. I thought it was your parents and well you weren't here."

"I am now. And you know where my room is. So you could have left."

"No, sorry, I need to find Kevin's room now. Gotta talk to him."

"Come on," he said as he rolled his eyes.

We walked down the hall and up a small set of stairs, halfway up Nick stopped.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you and Joe dating?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Hmm, you attacked me thinking it was him, forced me to take you to him, and then jumped in bed with him and were very close."

"We are just friends."

"Okay, I'm sure. He likes you."

"Why do you say that?" I said calmly. _What does he mean by that? I hope he didn't tell Nick that we had kissed. Gosh I would DIE if he did. That was personal. Not to mention cheating on Blake. I mean so wasn't my fault. _

"I can tell. And I suppose you like him?"

"No, actually never did. Not even when you guys came into the industry. Never did. Like him as a person, maybe even a friend, not a boyfriend. I always liked yo--."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You were going to say you. You liked me?"

"No," _Yes, Erica tell him. Tell the truth for flipping once in LA can you tell the truth to the sweetest boy on earth? Shut up brain. Why are you so crazy? Geez I am trying to think! _"Yes, no. I don't know."

"Haha. That's sweet."

"Sweet for you. Embarrassment for me."

"But why?"

_Why? Why did you ask me that? Why couldn't you just keep to your little curly headed self and not ask about Joe and I? Why did I have to move? Why couldn't I just stay with the man I loved? Well I thought I loved._

"Cause, no one ever really knew."

"I did."

"What"

I started falling and lucky me, Nick caught me. And sat me down on the steps. Then he sat down next to me. Of course, brothers do after all come from the same tree.

"So nothing has happened between Joe and you?"

"No. Something has happened. I just don't understand it anymore."

"What is it?"

"Okay, I have a boyfriend, Blake. We have been dating for 2 years. Now that I have moved here I just don't know if I want to be with him anymore. I mean I think I still love him. I just don't know what love really is anymore. And yesterday Farrin called and told me th--…"

"Farrin?"

"My best friend. She told me that he was going to propose. And I wasn't expec—"

"Nick, Erica. What are you doing?"


End file.
